


Of Liars and the Dead

by strikerkudo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mekakucity Actors AU, discord valentines exchange, im not sorry, the oumota is more implied than present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/pseuds/strikerkudo
Summary: Kokichi has a conversation in a cold, white bathroom. It changes nothing.





	Of Liars and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMarie/gifts).



Kaito’s voice reverberated off the barren walls. “You haven’t changed at all, have you?” 

The blinding white of the tiles complemented the colorless interior of the bathroom perfectly. It was reminiscent of a padded cell. It induced a feeling of madness. Kokichi’s lips quirked up in a grin. Listening to Kaito’s voice, thinking of locked doors and the burden of thinking too much about emptiness─maybe Kokichi was a little off the rails. Giggling at the thought, he swung his head back up. Kaito’s bright eyes stared right back at him. Kokichi’s smile lowered, but stayed nonetheless. The astronaut’s bright, starry, violet eyes made him feel things. 

Things, he says in his mind, because acknowledging and categorizing them would be dangerous. Even though he knew exactly what they were, even where they came from, when he noticed them. Too many risks, he thought, too many uncertainties. No way of anything coming out of it. Nothing for Kokichi to gain. He has accepted that he feels these things, but engaging any deeper with them is out of the question. There’s enough for Kokichi to deal with without the lingering things clouding his mind.

He stared at those eyes. Disappointed, he realized they weren’t furrowing in worry. Kaito’s face was relaxed. Smiling at him. He still hadn’t said anything yet, had he?

“Of course not, Momota-chan,” he finally replies. “I’m a liar. And once a liar…” A chuckle left him. “...always a liar.”

“That’s not true.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened. Immediately regaining his composure, he narrowed his eyes at the astronaut. He didn’t expect to hear his voice, didn’t expect him to speak up. 

“Oh?” He was intrigued. Kaito wasn’t unknown to try and be philosophical. Although it never made much sense, people would listen to his every word, because his meanings were very clear. His stumbly means could never confuse his meanings, but Kaito’s simplicity was what made him the kind of guy people gladly follow to the end of the world. You didn’t need him to lie to you with ‘You’re gonna make it!’ or ‘We’re almost there!’. Kaito just believes. And that’s more than most could say. “Why do you think that, Momota-chan?”

Silence.

The grin faded completely from Kokichi’s face. The quiet hung heavy on his shoulders. 

Silence.

The one time Kokichi actually wanted to hear what he thinks and Kaito stayed quiet.

Silence.

Why wasn’t he answering? Kokichi wanted him to answer─Kokichi needed him to answer.

Silence. He clenched his fists, his eyes wide. Why won’t he answer? Why? Whywhywhywhy─

Silen─With a loud sound of shattering glass, the mirror broke. “Seven years of bad luck,” Kokichi murmurs. With the welcomed shudder of pain up his arm, the illusion faded away. Broken shards shot to the floor, messily scattering across the white tiles. White, white, white everywhere. Some pieces were partly dyed red. The orderly, quadratic pattern of the tiles, disturbed by unruly shaped glass. Kokichi clicked his tongue in distaste. A pain to clean up. A breath. Moving his eyes back up, searching for that bright hue, Kokichi found nothing. Nothing important. A broken mirror and the distorted image of red eyes. 

Slowly, Kokichi pulled his fist closer to himself. A few tiny shards joined the pile on the floor as he unclenched his fist multiple times. He stared at his bleeding hand unseeingly. Useless, he thinks. Biting his lip, he let his arm fall to his side. 

No use, it’s no use. It’s all dead and gone now, isn’t it?

Kaito. He’s a good guy. Always believed in the good of others. Innocent until proven guilty. 

“Ha...”

Kokichi starts laughing. Quietly. His breath hitches and the laughter grew louder until it reached the brink of madness. Kokichi’s eyes watered, his eyes wandering around restlessly. Scratching at his arms, he screamed and shouted and cried out.

“And where did it get him?!” Tears flowing down his pale face, showing no signs of stopping. Tiles covered in broken glass, joined by salty tears and the red of blood. Not white anymore at least.

No longer white─Kokichi slumped to the floor. The shards cutting away at his body. Bowed down, he stayed like this for seemingly an eternity. 

“What’s the point,” he whispers into the empty white. “What’s the point of these eyes─” He covered his left eye. 

“Why have the power to deceive one's eyes when I can’t even deceive my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zayber / comatoseoverdosedoll on tumblr for beta-reading!! :D


End file.
